May discovers YouTube
by Kaiyoung
Summary: This is a one shot based on my second chances Story, What is May looking up on YouTube, why is she trying hide it and what does it have to do with her breast? go in and see...


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters.

AN- So this came about while writing my other story and my best friend who demands I look up a video for whatever ails her.

Making her way up the stairs, she was exhausted Skye was exhausted hearing Phil behind her she sighed at least they were together, as he led her to the room she needed a shower damn she just felt funky.

Settling Skye in for a nap she made her way to the shower, stripping she turned to the mirror her breasts were fuller and her nipples looked extra red they were sore and she was frustrated she didn't know what she was doing wrong.

Turning the shower on she made sure to carefully watch herself and careful around her nipples, grabbing a towel she dried off and made her way to the bedroom where she grabbed a one of Phil's Shirts and slipped it on.

He was leaning against the wall on the phone and watching Skye sleep, slipping into bed besides the baby she lifted the pillow and curled her body around Skye's.

She slept for a bit before rolling over and sitting up, getting up she made her way to the study hearing Phil puttering in the kitchen grabbing his laptop she made her way back to the bedroom.

Taking in Skye she was laying on her back, chest rising with tiny fists clenched eyelashes resting on chubby little cheeks.

Settling down next to her baby she pulled up a search engine, typing in sore nipples when breastfeeding she was happy when a bunch of results came up.

Clicking on a video she was very surprised at the amount of women showed how to breastfeed, surprised and grateful because it showed her she was nursing Skye incorrectly which was why her nipples were hurting.

She was on her fifth video which was a woman explaining why nursing topless was beneficial when Phil walked in.

"Um" fumbling with the lap top she shut it and looked up at Phil.

"What are you up to?" Shrugging she set the lap top behind her and made room for Phil to sit next to her.

Sitting down he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling May close he pressed his mouth to hers nipping at her bottom lip.

Moaning into his mouth she tangled her fingers in her hair "Phil" Brushing his hands up her leg and slipping under her well his shirt he brushed his hind over her side.

Opening her mouth, she tangled her tongue with his, moaning softly as his hands brushed up her sides leaning into him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hands sliding up May's side he brushed the side of her breasts, brushing his knuckles over her breasts and he cupped her breast dragging his hands over her nipple he gently pinched them.

He suddenly felt a shove against his shoulder and he was sliding off the bed and hitting the floor.

"What the hell?" Looking up at Melinda who was staring down at him biting her lip, it might just be him but she was looking a little red.

"Mel" She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to be coming out she was interrupted by a wail from Skye who was kicking her legs out little fists clenched angrily.

Lifting Skye in her arms she carefully got up and grabbed her bag "May" But she ignored him laying Skye down she swiftly changed her child's diaper she would need to give Skye a bath later.

Lifting Skye in her arms she settled back against the pillow and motioned Phil to come up, waiting till he sat down she handed him the lap top that was behind her.

As he opened it she unbuttoned Phil's shirt and helped Skye latch on properly hopefully it wouldn't aggravate the soreness of her nipple, poor Phil she didn't mean to push him so hard but he had unexpectedly hurt her.

Turning the computer to face her he blushed "I am so sorry" Biting his lip he realized by pinching her nipple he had hurt her, accidentally but he still hurt her.

"Shrugging one shoulder she shook her head "Its ok" She let him pull her close pressing her nose in his chest.

"YouTube though?" Laughing she froze as Skye fussed on her breast from being jostled.

"Well It has a lot of information, like how to get her to latch properly" Nodding at Skye who was sucking away.

Nodding in understanding he brushed his thumb over Skye's cheek "I didn't have a nurse to teach me as I didn't give birth but I need to know some things because I was doing it wrong and my nipples were sore"

"Trial and error Mel" Kissing her cheek he closed the lap top "We will mess up but we will learn from it" She was happy to hear the we in his words because she wanted to do this with him.

"Ok" Putting the lap top on the side dresser he got up "I will be right back" Eyeing him curiously as he left the room as Skye pulled away and fussed she unbuttoned her shirt all the way and shrugged it off, laying Skye down on a pillow she dropped the shirt to the bottom of the bed and stripped Skye's onesie off, pulling her child to her chest she pulled the sheets off to ward of the cold and offered Skye her other breast.

She was snuggling Skye when Phil came in, sitting down next to her he eyed the sheet at the bottom of the bed "Um why is you top of?" He was blushing a bright red color as he realized she was topless.

"Well I read something that it helps bond and increase milk supply" Adjusting Skye to lay comfortable against her breasts.

"I want her to nurse as much as she can so she can get as much as she can" Settling down with a sigh she held Skye close to her as the baby nursed.

"Your amazing" Laying down on top of the covers behind her Phil pressed his forehead in the middle of her back.

"Phil?" Nudging him gently.

"Hmm?" lifting his head to look down at her.

"Thanks for taking care of us"

Dropping his hand on her waist he kissed her neck "Anytime" Snuggling his little family close he thanked god that he was a lucky man, he never wanted to give them up and would do anything to ensure their safety.

The End….

P.S- So I don't have kids but my best friend just had one and this girl has made me google and YouTube every video out there so I could help her with sore nipples, increasing supply and whatever else she can think of. If I didn't love her and my goddaughter I've seen more breasts that aren't my own in the past 2 months than in my whole life.


End file.
